


Untitled-A Rick/Michonne One shot

by Prettyprincess45



Series: Bloody Love [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advice, Daryl knows, F/M, Kisses, Rick is shy, watch out for Judith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of a friend, Rick finally works up the courage to tell Michonne his feelings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled-A Rick/Michonne One shot

"Rick, you just gotta tell her. Don't be a damn 'fraidy cat." Daryl urged Rick.

"Yeah... But how?" Rick asked him. Never in a million years would he have thought of getting love advice from Daryl Dixon. But he was, and that proved that he was desperate. They were in a cell away from everyone else in their group inside of their cell block. People were probably wondering where they were. But Rick didn't care. He needed this training.

"Use pick up lines." Daryl suggested.

"Pick up lines?" Rick asked. He had heard of those before, a lot of times, but ed never used them before. Most of them sounded lame anyway. But maybe Daryl had a couple of good ones up his sleeve.

"Yeah. Come on. You've never used one before?" Daryl laughed.

"No."

"Well, let me teach ya. Now, stand here and pretend you're her." Daryl instructed.

"Who's her?" Rick asked.

"Ya know. Michonne. Don't play dumb."

Rick blushed at the mention of her name. He wanted to smack himself for being so childish, especially over a girl. But he had been starting to develop feelings for Michonne, and he just couldn't fight them anymore. "Ok, I'm her. Just do what you need to do."

"Ok, stop naggin' me. Ya know, Michonne ain't gonna like it if ya act all pissy." Daryl strutted close to Rick.

"Hey girl, feel my sweater." Daryl told Rick.

Rick just stared at him. Was that it? Could you even call that a pick up line?

"Feel my sweater." Daryl said again. Again, Rick just stared at him like he had two heads.

"FEEL MY SWEATER." Daryl shouted. Rick reached his hand up and rubbed the arm of Daryl's shirt.

"You know what it's made of?" Daryl asked.

Rick didn't answer.

"Boyfriend material." Daryl said, and chuckled to himself. "You were a good female, except for the fact that you wouldn't feel the sweater. Now you be the guy and I'll be the girl."

"But I don't know any pick up lines." Rick said.

"Use the one I just taught ya." Daryl said, looking at him like he was stupid.

"Ok. Hey, feel my sweater." Rick said, as unenthusiastic as he could be. Daryl sighed.

"Cut. Listen. If you wanna have her beginn' on her knees for ya, ya gotta act like ya wanna be there. Try again." Daryl said.

"Ok. Hey Michonne. Feel my sweater." Rick tried.

"Don't be so um... What's the word... Pushy! Don't be so damn pushy or she'll think you're a creep."

Rick rolled his eyes. "Let's try a different pick up line."

"Fine. But this one gets 'em all the time. Whatever. Ok, try this one." Daryl approached Rick again. "Hey girl, are you a Parkin' ticket? 'Cause you got fine written all over ya."

Rick laughed at how lame that sounded. But who knows, it might work. And as long as he could win over Michonne, He'd pretty much do anything.

"You gon try it?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe. Why can't I just have a normal conversation with her? Why do I have to use a pick up line?"

"Do what ya want. You were the one who was married, not me. Just do whatever ya did with Lori."

Rick's heart pulled slightly at the mention of his wife, but his spirit went back up when he saw Michonne walk by.

"There ya go. Go at 'er." Daryl urged.

"Shut it." Rick said.

"You don't tell me." Daryl said.

"Just shush. I don't need her hearing us."

"Just approach her." Daryl said, shoving Rick a bit.

"Fine." Rick growled, running off.

He saw her go into a cell, holding something in her arms. Rick looked closer. It was Judith, his baby daughter. Why was she holding her? Either way, he couldn't help but admire it.

He stood there staring at her for a few moments. Then, she turned abruptly, staring at him.

"I just wanted to hold her for a bit. You can have her back." Michonne said.

"No, it's ok. Keep her. You're much better with her than I am, anyway." He said, laughing. Girls liked compliments, right? God, he was so desperate.

She smiled. Wait, was he seeing right?

"She always does this gurgle thing when I hold her. You think that means she's happy?" She asked.

"Who wouldn't be happy with seeing you?" He wanted to say, but decided against it. That would be even worse than a pick up line.

"Probably." He decided to respond.

"Here, you can have her. She's been looking at you. I think she wants to see you." Michonne handed Rick the baby and began to walk out of the cell.

"Wait!" He called after.

She turned around. "What?" She asked.

"I... I need tips." He said, trying to think of how he could keep up a conversation with her.

"Tips?" She asked.

"Yeah. On how to keep the baby so calm. You're really good at that." He tried.

"I don't really do anything too great. I just hold her, and rock her gently. The only tip I have is that you shouldn't move too fast when you've got her in your arms. She'll cry." Michonne said.

"What do you when she cries?" Rick asked, desperate to keep her in the room, keep up a conversation with her. Anytime with her would be great.

"Rock her." Michonne said.

"She's looking at you. Want to hold her again?" Rick asked, handing the baby to Michonne. She took her and smiled. This time he was sure of it.

Judith giggled. "She's happy." Michonne said.

"Yeah." He said, moving closer to Michonne. She looked at him quickly and looked back down at the baby.

They didn't say anything for a bit, they just say in silence. Rick couldn't take it. He had to tell her how he felt. He needed to.

Then, out of impulse, he leaned over and kissed her. She tasted so good. He wanted to do again. And agsin.

Michonne looked at him, her eyes wild. Oh shit.

"Um... Um... Um..." Rick stuttered like an idiot. Then Michonne leaned into him and kissed him. He was shocked. He never knew she would have it in her to actually kiss him back. He was expecting yelling, maybe even a blow from her katana. Definitely not this, though.

He put his arms around her neck, pulling her closer. Then he heard Judith make a noise and felt guilty. He had forgotten about her. What if he hurt her.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking the girl into his arms. He looked at her. She didn't look pained, no, she looked happy. She had an adorable smile on her face. She was giggling.


End file.
